pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZ: World Domination
PVZ: World Domination is a lighthearted game with a very unique style, it allows you to upgrade plants and allow them to take on a different form, using this in battle you can swap a plants forms during the battle to plant, so if you had 9 plants, and each of them had 2 forms, since the upgrades are original for most of the original plants, you'd be able to have 18 plants at your disposal, however you only start with 5 seed slots, so don't get your hopes up. ( Still, 10 plants is more than 8/9) Another feature is "Sundown". Sundown appears every level and starts at level 1, upgrading it in the battle costs sun however it increases the sun that falls down in the battle. It can go up to lvl 5 and efficiency of this feature along with sun storage (how much sun you can hold) can be upgraded in the menu, using zombie coins. If you want to keep beating those zombies, be careful, this game adds an energy system so you can only play 10 battles in a sitting, each battle point takes 30 minutes to recharge but you can instantly fill it using zombie coins. This is because eyes-on-screen for a long time is bad for you. In all levels except for tutorial levels there is windspeed and daylight, the windspeed can effect certain plants and zombies and is the main gimmick of Windy Hill, daylight can fluctuate and is the main gimmick of Twilight Woods, however these gimmicks do appear elsewhere, Blover can be used to increase windspeed for a slight time, and Breezi can be used to decrease windspeed for a short time. Weather can also occour during a level, winter will make random plants and zombies freeze, and snowstorms can occour, rain can cause a thick layer of fog to roll over the lawn, and if both occour hail will fall from the sky, creating fog and if a hailstone hits a plant/zombie it will freeze it. You can also melt plants with fire plants. Fire plants have a ♨️ By their name. Areas * Tutorial World: (PVZ:WD) = Nothing is in this world that could be a hindrance to plants nor zombies during battle, its a fair fight. There are only 10 levels. * Windy Hill = Windspeed is found in every level here, and fluctuates quicker than any other world, tornado levels do occur. * Twilight Woods :Day and night switches during the level, since mushrooms sleep in day its recommended to have a lot of daytime plants in case of emergencies. * Tiny village: Occationally ther will be a person walking along. Mostly daytime. There are stores at the village. You can get fertilizer for zombie coins there. Plants Crazed Plants Crazed Plants can be collected by beating special levels, these are usually gotten very late game. Zombies Store Achievements Notice This is still under construction, if you want to join the team see below, if you want to remove this for lack of info, just remember this Waiting Room This is where you can put plants you want in the game, that dont have an area yet Cards (for making your own plant cards) If you want to make your own card, download this set (Not all plants need true forms), remember to make sure each pixel on the plant card is 2x2 (4) pixels on the card. Team Sign up in the comments Mattycn = Maker Wikia Critic = Editor Young Hard Brandy = Editor (Mostly here for plant ideas) RandomzSunfish23901 = Editor ScribbleMasterer = Editor Tony12223 = Editor (Mostly here for plant ideas) The Electronic Peashooter = Editor (Mostly here to fix grammar) '-Celestial-Healix- = Editor' JungleStalker0101 = Editor Itselo20 = Editor (Mostly here for plant ideas) DJCraft = Editor Someone Who Could be You = Editor Category:Games Category:Pixelated pages